Familiar de una Rana o Ironías de una Rana
by Zaturah
Summary: A Fran, ilusionista de Varia, no le sorprende absolutamente nada viviendo y perteneciendo a un grupo de asesinos, hasta que por raras razones fue invocado por Louise la Zero. Que locuras estaran esperando por fran?. Subido Capitulo 2
1. Prologo

Mmmm sería una cosa loca, además de tener un fic qué tengo como mil años sin actualizar y otros que quiero hacer, quería hacer un crossover entre familiar of zero con otra serie pero tenía que pensarlo bien, al final después de mucho pensar se bifurcaron dos series, o mejor dicho dos personajes Natsu de fairy tail, y Flan de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, En verdad fue difícil escoger pero al final tome a Flan por su personalidad altanera y graciosa, además de que no duda en usar sus ilusiones y sus argumentos para hacer enojar a la gente o para divertirse, bueno comenzaremos…

No sé cuando volveré a actualizar así que no me coman vivo xD

Mmmm bueno a mi no me pertenece ni Katekyo hitman reborn!, Ni Familiar of Zero, solo me pertenece la chinga idea de juntar a estas series por un fic.

Comenzamos….

Adult Swim xDDDDD

/

El sol se iluminaba un gran y hermoso valle escondido entre las montañas, en el fondo de este valle se pueden ver algunas helipuertos, aeropuertos y demás instalaciones, pero lo que más notaba era una gran mansión junto a la ladera de una montaña, y una Bandera completamente negra excepto por los bordes rojos, dentro de ella, hay un extraño animal sobre una X, y este par sobre un circulo blanco.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión se llenaba con la luz del sol, cuando esta luz toco a una figura que estaba acostada en su cama, esta solo se levanto sin abrir sus ojos, cerro las cortinas y se fue a recostar nuevamente, haciendo que pasasen las horas y horas, hasta que….

Un sonido se escucho, y de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió con fuerza , dando aparecer a una persona con largo pelo plateado, con ropas negras, que tenía una espada atada a una parte de su brazo, se acerco a la cama y levanto a la figura solo para zarandearla hasta que abriese los ojos.

'Squalo-senpai, no sabía que tenía esos gustos de entrar a los cuartos de los demás a juga-', fue interrumpido por el peli plateado que con cara de enojo le grito

'MIRA MALDITO BASTARDO, TE HEMOS ESTADO ESPERANDO TODO EL DIA, VIPER NO ESTA AQUÍ, RECUERDAS!1, ASI QUE CUANDO NO ESTA TIENES QUE VENIR A LAS REUNIONES POR ELLA'(1*) Decía mientras le acercaba su espada hasta que el filo tocaba su garganta, mientras que en sus ojos se veía el fuego de ira que tenia

'Pero senpaiiii, no tienes que desquitarte conmigo por los problemas amorosos que tienes con Xanxus-senpai' Terminando la frase fue lanzado con todas las fuerzas del recién llegado Squalo hacia la pared, la figura choco a la pared pero no sintió mucho ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor así que no era mucho problema

'MIRA MOCOSO, ARREGLATE TE VEO EN LA SALA DE CONFERENCIAS EN 20 MIN ENTIENDES!' Salió de allí rompiendo la puerta de una patada para seguir caminando

'Jo, porque la puerta tenía que pagarla, bueno duro mucho, una semana…' Decía mirando al techo 'Mejor me arreglo no se si pueda controlar su menopausia'

Al levantarse se pudo notar que era un chico de pelo verde, era de piel blanca, y tenía una especie de tatuaje en los ojos que lo hacía ver raro, su mirada era despreocupada y tranquila, lentamente fue hacia un closet y saco unos pantalones zapatos yuna camisa pegada negra, luego saco una chaqueta negra, para ir a la mesera de al lado de su cama y tomar un ridículo sombrero de rana negra con dos gigantescos ojos azules…

'Oye narrador no es ridículo, es ranístico, entiendes que acaso eres analfabeto o qué?', ejem ok, ignorando la interrupción de Flan o fran ah como sea…. de el sombrero saco una rara caja, y un anillo con los números 666, después de ponerse el anillo salió y se dirigió a la habitación de conferencia de los Varia…

***next***

La sala de conferencias era una sala común y corriente, una sala larga, la cual estaba totalmente oscura solo para iluminarse con algunas pocas pantallas, que estaban en las paredes y al frente de diferentes sillas, en total habían 8 sillas, en esta sala, en una de las esquinas estaba un hombre de pelo negro y con quemaduras en su cara con una mirada que mataría si la vieses, al s u lado derecho estaba Squalo, a su izquierda otro pelinegro pero este tenía un bigote en forma de candado, además de tener el pelo en forma de picos, al lado de él, con unos pararrayos en su espalda, en los siguientes puestos a la derecha se encontraban un peli verde con parte de la cabeza rapada y con mechones rojos, el cual tenía además unos lentes de sol algo llamativos, y una sonrisa burlona, al frente de este un rubio de pelo corto que no dejaba que sus ojos se vieran por su pelo, en su cara se notaba una gran sonrisa sádica y burlona, mientras tenía en la mano, unas cuantas dagas esperando a algo, en el otro par de sillas se veían que la de la derecha estaba vacía pero la del frente, se veía un pequeño robot gordo, con cara de Mosca, con dos grandes ojos rojos. Todos en la sala estaban impaciente excepto claro el de la gafas graciosas y el robot, cuando la puerta se abrió todos voltearon y vieron al sombrero de rana entrar a la habitación, en ese mismo instante dos dagas se impactaron con sus sombrero…

'Bel sempai, tenga cuidado con sus dagas…' Decía el sin mostrar ninguna emoción pero haciendo que su voz sonase como si estuviese triste solo para sentarse al lado del puesto vacio, lo miraba un rato y se levanto a los demás..'Por cierto viper sempai cuando regresa, quisiera que bel senpai me dejase de lanzar cosas' Una mirada de placer se poso en la cara de el peli verde con mechones rojos, mientras bel le lanzaba otra de sus dagas de nuevo a la cabeza

'mi mi, creí que te gustaba estar en el trió que tienes con ese par, mmmmm' Decia esto exitadamente

'No es divertido, sabes…' Siendo interrumpido por Xanxus el de las quemaduras

'Miren basuras, ya que al final dejaron su mierda, tenemos que hablarles de algo, alguien se ha estado comiendo el helado que hay en la mansión!' La mayoría lo miro normal excepto Squalo, que se enojo al ver una demostración como esta.

', para esto nos llamasteis!, NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER' Decía Squalo

'Espera una segundo basura, pues veamos hablar de que lussuria debe dejar de meterle mano a las criadas, y a los sirvientes, hablar sobre la misión que habrá en dos días en Francia, en la cual iremos todos, y bueno creo que eso es todo, alguna duda basuras_?'

'Si es sobre el helado, échenlo la culpa a Gola Mosca, eso lo hago yo todo el tiempo' El robot solo le lanzo una espada a Flan de la nada que le dio en el brazo, pero se incrusto como si fuese gelatina' Gola, ten cuidado…..' Decia la rana sin ninguna expresión solo con aburrimiento

'SESION TERMINADA BASURAS!' Decía Xanxus gritando

***Next***

**Flan POV**

Todos estábamos en la sala haciendo diferentes actividades a diferencia de otros días en los cuales entrenábamos o hacíamos encargos estábamos divirtiéndonos en nuestro día libre, Xanxus, Squalo, y Levi sempai estaban viendo la televisión, creo que veian una película por que se veían muy concentrados.

Lussuria veía un catalogo de ropa de hombre y de mujer, no me pregunten siempre hace eso, o alguna de sus mariqueras, al lado del Estaba Gola, con un sombrero, mientras lussuria quitaba su vista del libro y pensaba en ponerle ropa el mini Mosca, en verdad, a veces no lo entendía, de repente sentí algo en mi cachete y tenía a bel sempai jalándome mi cachete con su mano

'Oi Flan, recuerda que estamos jugando Ajedrez' Decía con una sonrisa burlona, yo solo levante una ceja e hice un movimiento, no se por qué jugaba si el al final me iba ganar, siempre gana en juegos de mesa, bueno exepto una vez que gane yo, pero no cuenta ya que hizo algo para sacarlo de onda y desde ese día se volvió más fastidiosos conmigo, y cada vez que se lo menciono trata de matarme..

'Sempai, podemos dejar esto, quiero jugar un poco videojuegos' Decía como si hablase como un mocoso, con mis ilusiones (2), empeze a poner ojos de perrito

'Ushishishi, eso no sirve conmigo, pero sabes que para evitar golpearte tráeme una cerveza, ushishishi' Decia bel sempai, yo me levante y me dirigi, a la cocina cuando escuche a los demás

'Oi Basura, traeme una tambien' Xanxus decía

'Flan traeme a mi otra' Squalo decía gritándome

'Igual aca' Decia levi sempai tranquilamente y con cierto aire cool, a veces no lo entiende por qué trata de ser algo que no es…

'Bueno, estoy de humor para una botella grande de Vodka, y si vas por el camino dile a la sirvienta rubia, que se esconda que voy a jugar un poco con ella, mmmm' Diciendo esto último con un tono muy exótico, al cual Flan lo tomo normal, y al fin iba a salir cuando escucho unos pitidos

'piiiiiiiii tirir tiiiiipitutiitititirititi' Decía Mosca con tranquilidad

'Esta bien aceite' Decia, raro el no toma mucho, me dirigí a la cocina cambie mi traje con mis ilusiones en uno de sirviente, y lleve las botellas en una bandeja, cuando entraba ala habitación vi a todos, mis sempais tensos viendo hacia mi lado izquierdo, cuando me voltee me di cuenta, había una especie de esfera verde, los demás se preparaban para atacar sacando sus cajas arma, anillos y armas, cuando de repente paso algo que todos ellos no se esperaban y algo que saco de onda a Flan, manos verdes tomaron a flan, haciendo que se la cayese la bandeja con las botellas, y viendo como el portal se comia a flan, hasta que de repente desaparecia.

'…'

'…'

'Ok, todos vieron eso no?' Decia Squalo, todos asintieron

'Muy bien todos estamos de acuerdo que cuando vuelva vamos a caerle a golpes por tirar las botellas' De nuevo todos asintieron, ' Bien entonces, SIRVIENTAS DE MIERDA VENGAN SE HAN CAIDO LAS BOTELLAS!'

**+Lol, no me esperaba eso, emmm `+*NEXT***

Cambiamos a un pequeño valle rodeado por murallas de piedra, en el centro de este había un gigantesco castillo, al lado de este, estaban un grupo de jóvenes y bestias, los cuales rodeaban a una pequeña chica de largos pelos rosados, que tenia una varita en su mano y miraba el suelo tratando de concentrarse, mientras la gente alrededor de ella hablaba de forma extraña a lo que decía…

'Es Loise la Zero' Decia un chico por un lado

'¿Que invocara?' Decia otro

'No hay Posibilidad de que Invoque algo será otra explosión y listo' Decia una chica.

La chica de pelos rosados trataba de concentrarse y tenia una cara determinaba, esperaba tener éxito…, asi empezó a hablar, y levanto su varita

'!A mi sirviente que esta en algún lugar de los Confines del Universo!'

'Al sagrado, hermoso y por mucho el mas poderoso familiar…!' Creo que están describiendo mal, a… bueno ya entenderán…

'Te invoco desde mi corazón mientras pido…!'

'Responde a mi Guia…!' Ondeo su varita un par de veces y la puso delante de ella solo haciendo que una explosión los cubriese a todos, causando conmoción entre los jóvenes y haciendo que algunos cayesen al piso inconscientes, otros desconcertados por los que los golpeo, y otros normales, a este suceso, de repente pararon y vieron que la joven de pelos rosas, miraba con furia y decepción lo que estaba delante de ella, era Flan o para describírselos mejor el mismo chico idiota con pelo verde, chaqueta y su sombrero de Rana mirando a todos lados desconcertado, que acababa de pasar, eso era un misterio para el, solo miraba el cielo, y pensaba

'_Creo que bel sempai me golpeo muy duro y estoy dormido de nuev_o' Dijo, mientras seguía mirando al cielo, y escuchaba palabras sin sentido

-BUENO, lo que diga Flan aparecerá en letras cursivas, mientras que lo que digan los demás en letras normales-

'Un humano?' Decía la peli rosa con horror, mientras que las voces de los demás estudiantes resonaban y perforaban su cabeza.

'No importa por donde lo mires es un plebeyo' 'Si es una mierda de pebleyo'

'¿Quién eres?' Decia la peli rosa mirando a los ojos de Flan, este reacciono y se levanto un poco para ver mejor, se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por jóvenes que tenían una especie de capa o eran ropas raras, juntamente con animales cerca de el, el solo le respondió

'_De que hablas?', _sin dejar su cara monótona 'Vio y se dio cuenta que había una muralla y cerca o mejor dicho detrás de el un castillo _'Uh?, estaré soñando con los viejos castillos de Europa de nuevo?' _decía mirando a todos_ lados 'Mmmm donde estaré se ve buena vista para esta lugar'_

'Parece que hay una diferencia de idiomas, de ¿donde vienes plebeyo?' Dijo la peli rosa sin quitarle la vista y viéndole a los ojos

'_Mmmm pareces enojada, aunque hablas raro, parece una mezcla de Aleman, con español, o Ingles, quizás Frances, será… Latin, rayos solo se decir hola en Latin, mmm estoy jodido, primera vez que tengo un sueño raro será que Mukuro Sama me quiere hacer una broma de nuevo?'_ Volteo a ver hacia una pelirroja, y se quedo mirando a un par de melones que se asomaban de su pecho _'dios esos si que eran grandes jamás vi algo taaaaan grande, dios este sueño se pone mas raro, mis gustos son diferentes quizás a Mukuro sama le guste esto'_

'!Bueno al final se ajusta a tu descripción!' decía ella mientras reia 'Invocar a un plebeyo' termino la frase, con una risa, haciendo que los demás jóvenes alrededor se rieran

'Solo cometi un pequeño error!' Decia ella, muy enojada, Flan arqueo una ceja

'_se estarán burlando de _ella' Flan murmuro para _si 'Emmmmm, Rosadita…'_ Dirigiendose hacia la peli rosada, solo para que ella le gritase

**Flan Pov**

La chica se dirigió a un hombre calvo con gafas, de ropas azules y con una larrrrrrgoooooo báculo, la chica pareció empezar a hablarle con respecto al señor, luego de preguntarle algo, el calvito, le respondió, y ella quedo disgustada con la respuesta para seguir con la conversación entre ellos dos, no entendía nada, la chica seguía con lo mismo, y yo no entendía ni pio, me puse en posición de indio y seguí viendo lo que pasaba los demás jóvenes miraban a la peli rosada, y me miraban mi de vez en cuando, no entendía que pasaba, será por mi sombrero?, decidi levantarme a caminar a explorar, solo para ser detenido por la peli rosada, asi que me voltee, y ella se volteo de nuevo al calvo, mmmm sueño se pone mas raro, De repente la chica que me tenia agarrada del cuello de mi camisa, empezó a tocarme con su varita y me miraba con una cara super decepcionada mientras que los estudiantes seguían riéndose (3), trate de entender lo que me decían, hizo otra cara de decepción, y me miro decididamente veamos que entiendo de esto.

'Deberías estar agradecido' Retrocedí un poco, mi sentido arácnido estaba como loco (4), mientras veía como la peli rosa me hablaba 'Normalmente nadie en su via recibe esto de un noble en toda su vida!'

'Mi nombre es Louise Francoise Le Blanck de la Valliere' Raro al fin entendí algo, creo…, mientras veía como seguía hablando, ella me agarro para que estuviésemos de cara en cara, para seguir hablando 'Colgante que guarda los cincos poderes bendice a esta criatura y conviértelo en mi familiar…' termino de decir eso y me acero a su cara cerro, sus ojos y me dio un beso?

Las cosas se ponían más raras, primero el sueño del portal y ahora toda esta locura por un beso, se sintió tan raro por un momento pienso que esto no es una broma de Mukuro, el beso duro poco pero sentí como si durase un largo tiempo, mientras la miraba y ella no se separaba, no era mi primer beso, pero se sentía raro…, ella se despego de mi, solo para darme cuenta que estaba hachando humo!, y este humo parecía real

'_Que que me pasa?_' decía impresionado, cosa rara para mí, no se pero esto se ponía raro, si fuese una niebla lo entendería(4) pero el humo era de por si raro _'Que me hiciste?¡_ la chica me miro con tranquilidad, me decía algo pero no entendía nada de nuevo, el calvito de antes se acerco a ella.

'Se están grabando las runas' Decia ella, de repente sentí que me ponía rojo como un tomate, y que un gran dolor invadía mi cuerpo, un dolor que jamás había sentido, vi el origen y mi mano estaban brillando unas letras, solo para caer dormido…., se puede domir dentro de un sueño, esto era raro muy raro, deje de pensar hace rato que Mukuro era el responsable, será para después….

***Next***

Desperté de nuevo, ahora estaba en una habitación, y sobre un montículo de paja, me recuerda a la mia, solo que se ve un poco, mas como decirlo rustica, y antigua, escuche una voz y me voltee solo para encontrarme con la friki rosa de hace rato, me dijo algo que de nuevo no entendí si me hablase de otra forma entendería, se dirigió a su closet, y empezó a quitarse su ropa, me sonroje un poco pero no perdi mi posición, seguí con mi cara sin emociones, me pare un poco y saque unas monedas, que acaso iba aprestar sus ''servicios''… Me lanzo la ropa, que se acababa de quitar, me deleite con lo que aunque parecía una niña, y no tenia mucho pecho que digamos, tenía un cuerpo algo delineado, sus curvas eran muy buenas si tuviese algo de bronceado no se veria tan rosa, y estaría bien para ella y empezó a decirme mas palabrerías, para luego, apuntarme con su varita, de nuevo mi sentido de peligro estaba tintineando solo reaccionaba cuando mis senpais me iban a matar, y decidí moverme solo para recibir una jodida explosión en mi cara…

**-Todo lo que diga Flan ahora se entenderá, ósea nada de cosas cursivas-**

'Eso no me lo esperaba' Decia musicalmente, mientras me quitaba el polvo, ver una explosión en mi cara fue demasiado para mi, sentí algo en mi habla pero decidí ignorarlo 'Oye señorita, no se que gustos tengas, pero jamas me habían hecho pasar tan mal rato en mi vida, será posible que seas del tipo S (5)'

La chica pestañeo un poco, solo para verme, un rato 'Te entiendo' dijo ella

'Uhh al fin hablas mi idioma, dios pensé que dirias algo inteligente' Ella seguía extrañada por lo que acabab de pasar lo vi en su cara, pero, el mas raro, era yo, que no vi reacción luego de insultarla, raro…

'lo hice de nuevo, se supone que era un hechizo para callarte' Decia ella decepcionada, mientras soltaba aire 'Cual es tu nombre?'

'Mmmm que raro, pensé que primero se introducían las personas para luego preguntarle el nombre a los demás' Ella tomo eso con rabia, asi que le respondí para que no hiciese rabietas 'Soy Flan' decía ella me miro raro

'Flan como el postre?' Dijo ella pestañeando varias veces, a punto de decirme algo solo para que la interrumpiese.

'Na se escribe asi, pero mi nombre se pronuncia como Fran' Le dije monotamente, 'Por cierto que hago aquí, digo hace rato dejo de sentirse como un sueño o una ilusion'

'No lo entiendes, eres mi Familiar, yo soy tu Ama, o Maestra' Me dijo, al verla lo supe definitivamente… el tipo S

'Bueno es posible que tu nombre sea Louise' Dije recordando las palabras que oi antes del beso, ella se quedo paralizada, parece que no recordaba cuando me dijo su nombre

'Co co mo sssabes eso' Dijo ella nerviosa o asustada por la declaracion. No recordaba que me había dado su nombre, oh creyo que no entendí lo del beso

'Bueno, me lo dijisteis antes del beso', ella parece recordarlo y se tranquilizo, luego para ponerse tensa y mirarme muy mal

'De ahora en adelante está prohibido hablar del beso me oistes!'

' Esta bien Loiuse' Me miro feo y estuvo a punto de hablar solo para interrumpirle 'Esta bien maestra'

'Bien, mas respeto con lo que dices, tu eres mi familiar recuerda eso y recuérdalo bien' decía mientras me miraba yo solo la veía con indiferencia, pero seguiría su juego, en verdad no sabía que si era verdad o no sabía si era una abducción de mukuro, viper, o algún ilusionista para atacar a Varia, o si estaba teniendo el sueño mas loco y raro de la historia, para seguir le pregunte algo que titilaba mi duda

'Mmmm, tengo una dudas' les dije tranquilamente y ella parecía prepararse para lo que fuera

***Next***

'Veamos' Decía mientras contaba con mis dedos y los bajaba mientras entendía la información, 'Por lo que entiendo eres la gran maga Louise Francoise Le Blanck de la Valliere, me Invocastes a micomo tu familiar por que estabas en una especie de rito mágico, eres una estudiante de esta escuela, y por ultimo estoy en Tristania que parece ser el país de este continente loco, llamado Halkeginia' Pauso, y la vio 'Debo de decir que estoy más que impresionado' Lo cual era falso pero bueno, estaba muy bien inventado para no disfrutarlo, sea quien sea que jugase con su mente, era muy bueno.

'Si bueno basta de introducciones, ahora escúchame bien mañana quiero que me despiertes temprano, y que prepares mi ropa para mañana, entiendes?' ella me dijo viéndome como si fuese una orden yo solo me quede escuchándola un rato, y levante mi mano, para luego hablar

'Ano, mmm Ama, me gustaría saber si antes de dormir, puedo ir a dar un paseo?' Dije quería ver que tan buena era esta ilusión, asi que iba a ver el lugar, ella me miro un rato, solo para irse a una mesa sacar de un cajón una llave y lanzármela la agarre y la mire.

'Solo porque te has comportado como un buen perro que eres, te dejare, te acabo de dar una copia de la llavde la habitación para que no me despiertes en la noche, así que vete, pero recuerda mi orden' Solo asentí a lo que me decía para salir del lugar

***Next***

Despues de recorrer vagamente el lugar me di cuenta que por dentro el castillo era endemoniadamente grande era una academia de ''magia'' muy buena, en verdad estaba muy bien construido el edificio, para ser una ilusión, era muy maravilloso, quizás trataría de sacarle información o que me enseñase de donde saco las ideas, quizás lo haya visto en un manga o algo, pero era muy bueno el lugar, mientras bajaba las escaleras vi a uno de los chicos que vi cuando la chica esa me ''invoco'', cotilleando con una chica un poco menor que el, quizás, lo reconocí, por que tienen unas estrellas, alrededor de este, no se que será pero me recordaba de cierta forma a lussuria, quitándole lo raro y pervertido tenia a este tipo, decidi seguir estaba en su mundo yo en el mio, baje hasta la planta baja y vi a los pechos de montaña hablando con un tipo que parecía a la bestia de los x-men, no me pregunten tiene una maldita cara peluda. Decidi caminar y Salí, me di cuenta era de noche, en verdad con tanto movimiento ni me di cuenta.

Vi al cielo solo para toparme con un par de lunas una mas pequeña de la otra, una verde y roja, y con el paisaje que tenia de noche, era muy hermoso.

'Mmmm, en verdad que para hacer una ilusión como esta debe de haber un gran grupo de ilusionistas en esto, bueno he de decir que es muy impresionante y no veo errores, esto es mil veces mejor que cuando me metieron en el coliseo romano' Me dije a mi mismo

'Veamos descansare aquí, me acerque a un árbol, y me senté en el piso, tenía tiempo sin dormir en la intemperie aunque fuese en una ilusión, o lavado mental, bueno seria temporal, ya que saldría de esto. Una niebla morada aparecía al lado de el y formo un saco comodo para dormir, llegaron a un punto en el cual el sentía fatiga por el dia que había tenido, se metió dentro de el, se ato su sombrero para que no se saliese, y decidió dormir, necesitaba toda sus energías para burlar a estos ilusionistas y romper este sueño raro, bueno fue interesante este lugar será para otro dia

/

1: quería dejar claro que Fran en esta versión, a diferencia en el anime, aparece en la misma linea que Viper, ah y por cierto tomo a viper, como mujer, ya que nunca aclaran de que sexo es, Amane nos tiene jodido con eso.

2: Pos les digo el 2 no lo veo xD

3: El 3 ni me acuerdo que nota era

4: Parodia de Spiderman, lol

5: Tipo S, conocido por ser el tipo de personas que es gustan las relaciones S And M, ósea relaciones de sadicos y masoquistas, en el fandom a louise se le da de ser una sadica y de darle duro a Saito a cada dos por tres

/

Termine, lo más probable es que pregunten cuando actualizo, les responderé no tengo ni puta idea, cuando pueda será, lo mas probable es que en dos semanas, aunque ire subiendo nuevos fics y crossover, pos tengo muchas idea y quiero mover mi mente un poco, osea ponerla en marcha, el cross que escribir de reborn y teen titans lo actualizare pero no se cuando ya que tengo un problema con la propia idea y desarrollo del fic. Mmmm, tenía tiempo pensando en hacer un crossover de familiar of zero, pero no me dio idea de que, hasta que me encontré con el loco personaje de Fran, y dios lo ame, y allí vino la idea

Mmmm hay otras notas que dejo volvi con Gola Mosca, por que me gusto mucho el mini mosca del arco del futuro asi que lo volvi guardian. Mmmm Hay pequeños guiños sexuales que deje, lo mas probable es que siga escrbiendo desde el punto de vista de Fran o que no sea asi bueno, sigan sintonizándome.

Acepto sugerencias, y modificaciones, la mayoría del texto esta desde el punto de vista de Fran Ah claro y acepto dudas

Tambien acepto que dejen rewies o repsuestas a mi fic, lo que sea.

El fic parecio parecerse mucho al primer capitulo de zero no tsukaima, pos tuve que verme de nuevo la serie ya que no recuerdo ciertos detalles importantes y quería hacer las cosas amenas para el lector.

Espero que les gustase


	2. Mala o buena suerte?

Veamos no me pertenece ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni Familizar of zero, solo el oc que esta escondido xD.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

**Fran Pov**

El sol se asomaba desde el horizonte, bordeando con su luz las Colinas de las montañas, y dejando ver la sombra del imponente castillo, y dándole con todo a mis ojos, enredado alrededor de un saco para dormir como una oruga, mi nombre Es Fran y soy un Ilusionista del grupo de Asesinos Varia, he estado despierto desde hace rato, pensando en una cosa y solo una cosa, un pensamiento que me ha estado carcomiendo…. Verán cuando fui llevado a este lugar pensé que todo era un sueño o una ilusión creada por enemigos De varia para atacarnos, debilitando a la única defensa psíquica y mística de la organización, durante todo este juego si por bien puedo decirlo, pensé que era un sueño, pero no lo era… ya que….

´ESTO ES REAL!´ grite con mucha exasperación, girando en el suelo aun dentro del saco ´es tan imposible…´ Muchos pensaran que yo dormiría…. Bueno en realidad lo haría pero, durante mis horas de sueños puedo dejar de usar la energía que uso en mi cuerpo para usarla mentalmente y concentrarme más, soy uno de los 3 ilusionistas más grandes que el mundo haya visto y aun asi, esto no es una ilusión….

'jejejeje' Decía riéndome sin emoción, ya había ganado compostura, por poco perdía mi forma tan Fran de ser ´Debo decirlo, esto es genial´ decía sonriendo ´es que jamás espere tener esto, es como un cuento de hadas, como los que me leía M.M., de pequeño (Hermana, o por lo que parece hermana de Fran)´ entonces estoy en un cuento de hadas….

´Espera!´ Decía gritando, normalmente guardaría compostura y no mostraría emociones pero esto iba fuera de mis manos tan irreal y a la vez fantástico es como uno de esos animes en el cual el héroe termina en una nueva dimensión y le pasan mil y un cosas interesantes, dios Gola, se volvería loco, tan solo de estar aquí, si es que un robot puede volverse loco…., seguía así pensando, sin aun salir de mi crisálida (2)

´Dimensión….´ no me había dado cuenta, estaría en una dimensión paralela, pensándolo un poco ´Una bizarra y lejana dimensión alterna…´ Quizás dimensión alterna luego del fiasco de el control Multiversal de Byakuran todo era posible (3)…

`Mmmm bueno quizás no sea tan malo esto, veamos puntos positivos…` Decía de nuevo inanimadamente ´No mas llamas de M.M., no mas fastidios de Maestro Mukuro, tratando de tirarme en entrenamientos especiales´ Mmmm listo por parte del grupo de Maestro Mukuro. Ahora varia `No mas Squalo, gritándome y clavándome su espada, no mas Levi tratando de matarme, no mas Bel usándome como su juguete` Una pequeña risa nacia dentro de el, se veía muy prometedor hasta ahora ´No mas Lussuria, tratando de vestirlo como Mujer, acosándolo en busca de diversión, ni siquiera tratando de buscar compañía en sus momentos en los cuales estaba muy tomado´ jeje ´No mas Viper usándolo como basura´ nada mal, decía sin expresión `No mas gola!, aunque gola no era tan malo…`espera… ´NO MAS XANXUS!´ Le caía bien pero su cosa de nada de diversión, eran muy aburridoooo…..

De repente algo paso, algo muy genial para contenerse aun mas ´Espera´ solo significaba una cosa ´Entonces´ el lo sabia bien, solo significaba una cosa, se volteo hacia todos lados, Diablos esa palabra estaba prohibida entre Varia ´…´ Lo dijo bajo, para ver que pasaba, y nada no aparecía xanxus, a enseñarle la lección de no hay diversión a menos de que lo diga ´vacaciones…´ Lo dije normal conteniéndome, voltee para todos lados y nadas entonces con mis sentimientos reprimidos lo dije ´VACACIONES!´ Lo mas probable es que me hubiese escuchado todo el mundo, diablos todo el universo, pero no importaba tenía sus vacaciones, y nadie lo iba a detener…. Bueno la cosa de que era ahora una especie de familiar… pero no importaba era como comerse una torta, asi era el dicho?, y no había nada absolutamente nada que Xanxus pudiese hacer!

**/En otro Universo/**

La sala de la Mansion Varia estaba con tranquilidad, la mayoría, habían ido a hacer sus cosas, Lussuria fue a hacer unas compras, Gola a hablar con su padre(5), Levi a pulir sus armas, Bel a jugar videojuegos, Squalo fue a entrenar, Xanxus por su parte veía televisión la película nueva de Saw, se servía vino en su copa especial, tan grande como la cabeza de Mammon o viper, o como sea no sabía por que se cambiaba el nombre, mientras se tomaba un buen sorbo de su merecido vino escucho algo, algo que solo el escucharía…

Su cara de satisfacción cambio a una de ira extrema, sabía que la rana había hecho uno de sus numeritos, pero no tenia idea que era para escapar y tomar vacaciones, el estaba muerto…. Rompiendo su copa con sus manos salió corriendo a la chimeneade ladrillos, moviendo la cobertura de uno, aparecieron dos botones, de los cuales el toco uno, y una alarma empezó a sonar por toda la mansión, la batiseñal especial para los miembros elite de batman, era llamada asi por que el tema de batman era sonado, cada vez que se activaba, tocando el segundo botón la chimenea se movió, mostrando un agujero en el cual del centro se podía ver una vara de metal que bajaba hasta el fondo, agarrándose de ella se lanzo hacia el vacio

-Megasala de conferencia especiales Varia—

Cuando Xanxus termino de bajar, se sentó rápidamente en la silla principal viendo que los demás ya estaban e la habitación, iba a empezar a hablar cuando…

´, CUAL ES LA ESTUPIDEZ PARA LLAMARNOS AHORA, Xanxus!´

´Ushishisi, no me digas que vamos a jugar un juego´ Diciendo esto ultimo de forma muy exitada

´CALLENSE!´ Dijo Xanxus ´Como sabrán la rana idiota se fue esta mañana, aun le debemos una paliza, por tirar las botellas, la cosa es que el dijo la palabra con v!´

´Vendetta?´ Decia Levi

´Vino´ Decia Gola, raramente era la única palabra que podía decir en forma humana, sabiendo quien lo programa cof* Spanner Cof*

`NO! la palabra que nunca ha de ser mencionada, a menos que yo lo diga… VaCaCiOnEs´ Agregando de forma tétrica y sangrienta lo último, los demás se tensaron, y sacaron sus antorchas y astas, nadie tomaba vacaciones sin ordenes directas ´Veo que lo entendieron, ya que como saben, nadie se escapa de nuestro juego eterno, nadie… no importa donde estes Fran te encontraremos , no hay lugar en el mundo donde te puedas esconder´ Si solo supiese que no es este mundo…

**+Next+**

Fran caminaba tranquilamente, con su característico sombrero de rana, mientras caminaba veía a varios seudo-magos despiertos mirándole de forma extraña, no le importaba mucho solo tenía que ir a donde su ama, a levantarla, era su única responsabilidad no eran completamente vacaciones, pero no estaba mal, además era muy fácil reaccionar ante ella nada fuera de la común en comparación con sus compañeros de equipo, se olvido de eso y siguió ignorando las miradas que lo acosaban por todo el pasillo

**-10 min después—**

Habiendo llegado a al puerta la miro un rato, luego introdujo la llave y la jiro mas no abrió la puerta, ella le había ordenado levantarla mas no había especificado como, niebla morada lo rodeo un poco e hizo aparecer una cacerola de metal y una cuchara de metal, golpeo la puerta para abrirla de fuerte manera y empezó a golpear la cuchara contra la cacerola, para hacerla despertar

**Louise Pov**

Fuertes sonidos empezaron a retumbar, y algo me hizo despertar súbitamente, el sonido era muy fuerte aun mis ojos estaban cerrados

´Ahhh´ grite no sabía que era ese sonido, pero tome mi almohada y lo lancé a donde venia rápidamente paro, y el sonido de dos objetos golpeándose contra el piso me reactivo, voltee ya con mis ojos abiertos y vi un tipo con un sombrero de rana, por un segundo iba a gritar hasta que recordé quien era, y pare solo con una cara de molestia ´Familiar idiota´ comenze diciéndole con mucha ira

´Que es lo que le pasa a un perro idiota como tu´ Decía apuntándole, el solo me miro sin mostrar ninguna emoción, raramente los objetos con que habían generado el sonido molestosos ya no estaban

´Me había ordenado despertarla, a esta hora ams no me dijo como´ Le mire con cara de rabia iba a gritarle las mil y un palabras, pero pare en verdad no había dicho como, su cara no parecía normal, asi que debió haber sido un malentendido

´Bien, pero la próxima vez solo llámame de la forma normal, de vez saber que estas aprueba, la próxima vez que hagas algo estúpido seras castigado, entiendes!´ Decía irritadamente la ultima parte, el solo se puso de forma firme puso su mano de forma horizontal enfrente de su cabeza y solo solto unas palabras a mi

´Roger!´ me dijo, acaso se burlaba de mi!

´Que acaso de burlas de mi´

´En realidad así es como saludan los militares, después de haber recibido una orden´ Sin saber muy bien que pasaba, lo deje pasar…

Fran Pov

No sabia que era mejor, jugar con ella era fácil, no entendía muchas cosas de lo que decía n sus bromas, asi que era fácil jugar con su mente

´Oye!, por haberte escapado anoche, a hacer que diablos no preparasteis mi ropa para la mañana, y tuve que hacerlo yo misma´ Me dijo mirándome con rabia

´pero si me distes permiso' Fui interrumpido con otro grito

´No hay excusas, que acaso quieres que te alimente, así que será mejor que sigas mis órdenes, debes saber eso que te di varias oportunidades antes por tus insolencias pero ahora si te equivocas pagaras las consecuencias´ La mire un poco, bueno no sería tan fácil como pensé.

´muy bien´ se tranquilizo y me vio ´en el cajón de de abajo de ese armario esta mi ropa interior pásamela' la mire un poco luego de soltar un poco de aire, fui y le di sus panties

Ella sin chistar se quito su pillama y se puso su ropa interior, luego me vio y soltó un alarido ´que me ves?´

´Nada, nada´ para tener cuerpo de niña su cuerpo no estaba mal…

´Muy bien ves esa ropa que está en la mesa´ asentí al verla ´pónmela´ me tomo por sorpresa, había leído que los sirvientes vestían a la nobleza, pero no sabía que era cierto, además no figuraba que mi trabajo de familiar era ser su sirviente, las mangas de magos y libros de Harry potter, si le mienten a uno…

´bien…´ dije sin mostrar emoción, tome su camisa, y se la empecé a poner, me di cuenta que su piel era muy suave y tenia un buen color, su figura no estaba mal y para ser una niña no tenía un mal cuerpo, q mal que el no era el tipo loli… aunque vidnola asi no estaría mal pensar dos veces en sus gustos nuevamente, luego de ponerle también su falda y darle una segunda vistar a sus piernas y poco de su trasero, ella se puso su capa y decidieron salir, no sin antes ella parar y verme, tranquilamente

´Otra cosa mas, mas tarde tienes que venir y lavar la ropa sucia entiendes?´ le asentí y salimos de allí

+**Next+**

Habíamos llegado a un gran comedor las mesas estaban alineadas en 3 hileras, en cada lado con sillas y sus respectivas comidas, mientras su ama y el caminaban todos los veían, algunos se reían otros los miraban raro, y otros hablaban a sus espaladas.

_Hogwarts, vaya tan Harry potter_, pensé sin muchos problemas_ Pronto aparecería dumbledore_

En verdad que era raro, ya al llegar a un asiento vacío ella sin mirarme me dijo

'Saca mi asiento rápido' Sin chistar mucho lo hice y ella se sentó, me puse a ver a donde me sentaría, vi una silla al lado, pero dude mucho si sentarme o no, eran nobles asi que no sabía si era atravido o algo a su vez a el no le importaba eso, pero igual no veía ningún lugar mas donde sentarse, me acerque a su oído y le pregunte

'Ne Ama, donde me siento?, ella me miro y sin dirigirme la palabra , apunto al suelo solo para ver un plato vacio

_Comer como los perros uh? _Pensé tenía una idea de ponerme un set de cola y orejas de perro, pero pensando en una raza en especial decidi sentarme directamente y olvidarme de ello, espere un rato y una sirivienta apareció colocando una esepci de liquido sobre mi plato para luego colocar un rigido pan, ellos empezaron a rezar, en si no eran católicos o cristianos ya que las oraciones no tenían mucho sentido, pero quien sabe de que iban estos magos con complejo de superhéroes con capa

Comí mi pan, con un poco de ilusión cambie su sabor a un rico filete cocinado, no podía trabajar con algo tan simple, era un pan y de paso algo pasado pero podía hacerlo cambiar para que no supiese tan mal

Luego de eso mi Am y yo salimos a pasear, la cosa del perro, me pagaba, que era en verdad una mascota o sirviente, en verdad no sabía, ella me empezó a hablar de que los familiares no debían de comer con los nobles y bla bla bla, según ella era una petición especial de su parte y todo eso quien la entendía…

Más adelante deslumbre a un grupo de magos en mensas y sillas a la luz de sol, un café al aire libre pensé… iba a seguir con mis insensateces, pero…

'Ara' un nuevo enemigo había aparecido en escena, tenía un sexy cara y pelo Rojo, pero no la identificaba hasta que vi sus pechos, era Pechos de montaña, estaba hablándonos, pero estaba sobando una…. Eh?

´Eh?´ Mi curiosidad me mato apareciendo al lado y de ellas y empezando a mirar al extraño animal que tenia ella, que era, parecía un Charmander, no me digas que estaba en una pseudo dimensión de Pokemon

'Ah estas impresionado por mi Salamandra, que acaso nunca habías visto una' Decia ella con normalidad viéndome como si fuese un niño

'No es que no haya visto una, pero jamás vi una que tuviese fuego saliendo de su cola, puedo tocarlo?' ella al verme me dejo tocarlo, solo al hacerlo un poquitico, este se volteo y me mordió, pechos de montaña se sorprendió según ella estaba bien entrenado y Louise empezó a sacar fuego por su boca, estará relacionada con esta salamandra….

'Ouch' Fue lo único que dije, no mostraba signo de dolor, el me miro un rato aun sin soltar mi mano, luego de soltarla me miro, para ese momento pechos de melón y louise habían parado y estaban viendo esto raro, lo que no sabían ellas es que los animales en especiales los reptiles tenían por alguna rara razón se me pegaban como iman, según Mukuro-Sama tenia algo que los atraía, el no sabia que era solo lo hacia, pero por otra razón a los animales siempre les provocaba probarme de alguna forma luego de encarilñarse conmigo, esto fue fácil, no quería hablar de la vez que un dragon de comodo, se le lanzo encima y le mordió la cabeza suavemente que suerte que solo pasa si están muy cerca de mi…. Aunque ahora que lo pienso las salamandras no deberían ser asi de grandes….

'para ser un plebeyo, tienes buena mano con los animales' Decía pechos gigantes

'No lo creo' suspire 'yo diría que los animales me tienen algo a mi' no era falso tengo recuerdos de ser perseguidos por perros callejeros porque querían comerme, quien entiende a estas cosas

'Bueno, no sé de donde lo abras sacado Loiuse, pero por lo menos tiene algo interesante en el, hahahaha' decía esto, para luego reírse con grandeza

'De que hablas… yo lo invoque!' decía Loiuse apuntándome. Las cosas se veían raras, asi que me levante y empecé a alejarme, para ser agarrado por el cuello de mi camisa por Louise, la cual simplemente me grito 'OYE A DONDE CREES QUE VAS'

'Amm, no se mis pies reaccionaron, no podía seguir escuchando tantas zarzanderias' Se me quedo mirando un rato, kirche, empezó a alejarse no sin antes, reírse, y mirarnos de reojo

'Oye "Familiar " si te aburres de ella puedes ser mi mascota si quieres' terminanado de alejarse

'No creo que sea amala idea…' Decia sin emoción, solo para resivir un fuerte golpe en la cara que me tumbo al piso, me estaban mirando lo sabia, pero no me importaba mucho, solo solte, un 'Eso dolio'

'Baka, no seas tan débil y ve a buscar un poco de te!' Se fue furiosamente, yo solo la vi de reojo aun en el piso, para levantarme lentamente 'Piensa en vacaciones, piensa en vacaciones' Decia murmurando.

Camine un poco, para ir a buscar su te…

-/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Lo dejo aquí es demasiado cansado hubiese seguido y todo después pongo el duelo entre fran y guiche, que es donde mas me esforzare, pero poniendo idioteces aquí cuesta mucho

Gracias a mis lectores, y a Vongola hermit, por poner un comentario. Estaré actualizando dentro de poco mis demás historias además de poner un nuevo crossover entre To aru majutsu no index y Reborn!, esto último es parte de una competencia amistosa, entre Vongola Hermit y yo, que apenas a empezado xD, bueno ni tanto ni siquiera he puesto mi fic de mi parte, pero vere si comienzo a plasmarlo ya lo tengo todo, solo me falta retocarlo y escribirlo mejor.

Siento que este capitulo lo sentí muy soso, no me sentí como yo mismo escribiéndolo, prometo que no tardare tanto en poner el siguiente capitulo :P, naaa mentira dentro de esta semana voy a estar actualizando jajajaja

Dejen sus comentarios y críticas hasta luego


End file.
